TrAsToRnAdA
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: "Educar a las grandes mentes del futuro, a los próximos Ministros de Magia, Jueces del winzegamot, investigadores, genios, aurores, escritores… ¿No te parece emocionante?" había preguntado Dumbledore pero las grandes mentes del futuro parecían ligeramente menos estimulantes de lo que le habían prometido en un principio.


t**Ra**s**T**_o_RnA_D_**a**

Su me memoria ya no es lo que era, pero lo recordaba perfectamente y se lamentaba constantemente.

El sabor amargo del té, la lluvia tras la ventana, su fino chal marrón sobre los hombros y ese tono cordialmente directo, respetuosamente inmaduro, puerilmente elegante.

_Londres, 15 de Julio 1956_

_Mi muy estimada señorita McGonagall._

_El despacho del Profesor de Transfiguraciones de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts se encuentra vacío y está esperando ser ocupado por usted en la mayor brevedad posible._

_Diríjase al despacho del director el próximo día 20 de Julio a las 11 de la mañana para su entrevista de cortesía._

_Muchas gracias,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Director de Hogwarts._

_P.D: ¿Te he hablado de mi ascenso aun-no-oficial?_

La había leído y había sonreído.

Albus Dumbledore no se había planteado ni por un momento la posibilidad de que ella tuviera otras cosas que hacer, que ya tuviera un trabajo o que simplemente rechazara la oferta, pero aun así, la muy inocente había sonreído.

Rara vez sonreía, pero había elegido justo ese momento.

Y por supuesto también recordaba perfectamente la conversación cinco días más tarde y también se lamentaba constantemente.

"—¿Te he mostrado mi cromo de las ranas de chocolate?

—Sí, el 101, pero a lo mejor preferiría ver ahora la Orden de Merlín de Primera clase.

—Ah, sí… también me la concedieron… Pero has visto el cromo, ¿verdad?"

Después de unos ojos en blanco y una risa franca la conversación se volvió un poco más seria de nuevo.

"Educar a las grandes mentes del futuro, a los próximos Ministros de Magia, Jueces del winzegamot, investigadores, genios, aurores, escritores… ¿No te parece emocionante?"

Le había escuchado y había sonreído de nuevo preguntándose por que sonreía tanto últimamente y si había algo mal con ella.

Aun ahora seguía preguntándose lo mismo.

Las grandes mentes del futuro parecían ligeramente menos estimulantes de lo que le habían prometido en un principio.

* * *

Por ejemplo recordaba a Devlin Whitehorn como uno de sus primeros alumnos, más tarde se convertiría en el propietario de la compañía de escobas de competición Nimbus, pero hasta entonces Rolanda Hooch y Apollyon Pringle (en esa época, el celador de Hogwarts) empezaron sentir un recelo visceral hacia Filius Flitwick y "Su maldita idea de enseñar el Wingardium Leviosa en primero, ya podía enseñarlo en séptimo, así nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas"

En el fondo, ambos sabían que Filius no tenía ninguna culpa de que el Sr. Whiterhorn hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que si se podía volar con una escoba, de igual manera funcionaria otro objeto de forma y funciones similares, pero alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos y Albus Dumbledore había prohibido expresamente al Sr. Pringle torturar a los alumnos.

En cualquier caso, así fue como el empezó a encantar plumeros explicándole a cualquiera que estuviera quieto el tiempo suficiente que pretendía convertirlos en la revolución del futuro, ya que eran más ligeros y ocupaban menos espacio.

Después de los plumeros empezó a hacer más pruebas, cepillos de todo tipo, de ropa, e pelo, de dientes, paraguas, lanzas de las estatuas… cualquier cosa, su ambición parecía no tener límites. Bueno, en realidad si los tenía o, mejor dicho, no le quedó más remedio que tenerlos.

Fue en el momento en que Minerva lo descubrió cruzando a toda velocidad el pasillo que iba del Hall a la Biblioteca montado en una especie de objeto cilíndrico y alargado de no más de un palmo que él aseguraba haber conseguido de la mesita de noche de unas chicas de séptimo.

No hubo castigos, pero Rolanda y Apollyon lucieron sonrisitas burlonas durante una semana cuando supieron que el Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw tenía que dar una charla sobre temas adolescentes a sus alumnas del curso más avanzado.

* * *

Estaba también el no tan frecuente caso de Rita Skeeter. Sí, la muy famosa periodista por sus no tan ciertos artículos.

Minerva podía recordarla como una nota a sus padres "Su hija es una alumna promedio a quien le falta sobre todo motivación. Muestra una enrome imaginación y un interés creativo en el arte de esparcir, aumentar o redondear con pequeñas licencias poéticas cualquier información del tipo social. Desgraciadamente no parece tener la misma disposición con los asuntos estrictamente del temario."

Fue una de las épocas más surrealistas que Minerva haya vivido. Aun seguía sin comprender como una niña tan remilgada era capaz de inventar semejantes parafilias y eso que a Minerva solo le habían llegado las historias que conseguía filtrarse en el profesorado, que eran, por supuesto, la menor parte de ellas.

Teorías sobre porque a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, le gustaban tanto los monstruos; sobre que la verdadera razón de que a Silvanus Kettleburn, profesor de Crianza, le desaparecieran los miembros no era por una rara enfermedad, si no por la repetición incansable de ejercicios realizados solamente en la intimidad de una alcoba; y algunas realmente retorcidas acerca de que el gusto de Horace Slughorn por la piña iba más allá de una cuestión culinaria para convertirse en algo relacionado con los agujeros y la forma en que venían preparadas las rodajas.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso vino de la mano del rumor acerca de que Albus Dumbledore prefería que la gente entrara por la puerta de atrás. Minerva era realmente difícil con las metáforas, nunca termino de entender donde estaba lo terrible en eso, pero por supuesto, no era tan idiota como para preguntar.

Hubo una reunión de profesores y Minerva tuvo que hacerse responsable de la niña por que decidieron por mayoría jugárselo al estúpido Snap explosivo en vez de al ajedrez.

"Minerva, tu eres una persona centrada e inteligente. Serás un buen ejemplo, deja que trate de motivar a la Srta. Skeeter para que centre su imaginación en las Transfiguraciones y todo irá bien."

Efectivamente, el director habló con ella y la Srta. Skeeter se volvió altamente cooperativa. Al parecer, insinuarle ciertas ideas sobre los potenciales beneficios que podía tener para su profesión aprender a transfigurar cosas en, pongamos por ejemplo, otras cosas más pequeñas que podían ser, por casualidad, coladas por debajo de una puerta o escondidas en la grieta de una pared, había abierto un mundo de oportunidades en la mente de la niña.

Por no hablar si quiera de los beneficios con los que contaban los animagos que Rita descubriría después de una extenuante entrevista con su nueva "maestra particular".

Minerva no estaba muy segura de que Albus se hubiera comportado de manera muy madura y razonable, pero al menos la Srta. Skeeter permanecía notablemente más atenta y en cualquier caso, Albus Dumbledore no se había destacado nunca por ser una persona madura y razonable.

* * *

Luego estaban otro tipo de casos, por ejemplo recordaba que Bellatrix Black tenía un increíble talento para convertir cualquier cosa en cualquier otro objeto al que se le pudiera atribuir el apelativo "de las tinieblas".

Al principio no había problema con ello, como en el arte, a menudo los alumnos demostraban su personalidad o inquietudes en sus transfiguraciones, era natural y no pasaba nada porque el candelabro en el que habían transfigurado el tiesto tuviera un ligero exceso de borbotones de cera fundida y una intrincada decoración a base de rosas negras, las rosas estaban bien, Minerva podía soportar las rosas, pero supo que las cosas empezaban a ir mal cuando a las rosas empezaron a conseguirse como amigos a murciélagos, serpientes, huesos y calaveras.

Ni siquiera quería comprobar qué era ese espeso líquido rojo que contenía el cáliz en el que transfiguraron al búho.

Y por supuesto, estaba el asunto del conejo.

Fue un ejercicio práctico para hacer de deberes, tenían que convertir unas botas en un conejo. Habían transfigurado con anterioridad serpientes, erizos y algunos animales más que solían ser por definición mucho más tenebrosos que los conejos, era cierto que los de la Srta. Black tendían a tener dientes más grandes, pelajes más oscuros y ojos inyectados en sangre, pero ¿qué tanto podía hacer en un adorable conejito?

Minerva nunca llegó a verlo por que Horace Slughorn lo volatilizó por "el bien de todos" con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de profunda preocupación pero recuerda que todos sus alumnos Slytherin pasaron casi una semana entera con cara de susto, taciturnos y sin hablar.

Más de una noche habían tenido que mandar a los elfos domésticos a repartir leche con galletas y a decir palabras de aliento a su sala común.

Dicen que Narcisa Black aun tiene pesadillas y que nunca ha sido capaz de leer "Babbity Rabbity y su tocón carcajeante" a su hijo Draco.

* * *

No estaba segura de que Andrómeda Black fuera la causante real de aquello, pero estaba segura de que fue una de las precursoras más fervientes.

La cosa había empezado deshaciéndose la enormísima trenza para llevar la melena suelta.

Minerva no aprobaba aquello, le parecía extremadamente incomodo para trabajar, el pelo se caía sobre la cara y se enredaba con la varita… pero ¿Qué podía decir contra esa subida de ceja marca de la casa Black y esa lánguida mirada cargada de sentido y razón hacia el Director?

Aun así, consiguió una tregua para una cinta y Andromeda apareció con una cinta… cruzándole la frente.

Lo siguiente fueron los zapatos y los calcetines, argumentó que tenía algo que ver con estar en contacto con la madre tierra y Minerva le replicó que si lo que le preocupaba era la tierra, se pusiera a estudiar como funcionaban las leyes naturales y la magia y se dejara de estupideces que solo le provocarían catarros. Ella terminó por asegurar que alguien se los había robado todos mientras Horace Slughorn la observaba con suspicacia solo porque Minerva lo había obligado a ello.

Su falda se alargó hasta los pies, las normas eran muy claras en cuanto al uniforme, "la falda nunca podía ser más corta de cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla", Minerva nunca pensó que fuera a tener que pelear con alguna alumna porque su falda era demasiado larga.

No tardó en aparecer el primer parche en la túnica, tenia forma de una cara sonriente de color amarillo, como si se burlara de ella.

Minerva volvió a plantarse frente la mesa de Slytherin y Andromeda volvió a lanzar una lánguida mirada a la túnica de Lunas y Estrellas de Albus Dumbledore.

La profesora se masajeó las sienes preguntándose como podían educar a los alumnos sin contar con el ejemplo de la sensatez y razonó de manera inapelable que las túnicas del colegio no podían ser modificadas debido a su naturaleza como uniformes, así que Andromeda apareció con la túnica impoluta y un chaleco de cuero marrón con flequillos y diversos parches de flores y símbolos, alegando que tenia frío por qué seguía sin encontrar sus calcetines.

No podía decidir si el punto de inflexión fueron las risas que ahora se oían salir del invernadero de Herbologia de manera casi perpetua, la túnica de colores hecha-a-mano de Filius Flitwick, oír a algunos alumnos tarareando algo sobre un submarino amarillo mientras le decían lentamente "relájate hermana, paz y amor" o la nube rosada que flotaba por todo el castillo.

Seguramente la suma de todo eso fue lo hizo a Minerva ir a hablar con Albus Dumbledore, pero cuando entró al despacho y vio unos folletos sobre algo llamado "festival de Woodstock" y notó que sus gafas de media luna ahora eran redondas y con cristales violetas entendió quien estaba detrás de todo eso y supo que había perdido la partida nada más empezar.

Ese verano, Minerva se quedó sola en Hogwarts mientras todos se iban a eso de Woodstock y lo aprovechó para abrir todas las ventanas dejando salir el humo y los años sesenta y dejando entrar la sensatez de nuevo.

* * *

O el preocupante caso de Strugis Podmore… todos recordaban al , después se convertiría en miembro de la orden del Fenix, pero Poppy Pomfrey aun desviaba la vista de manera automática hacia el armario de las vendas para comprobar que quedaban suficientes cada vez que alguien lo nombraba, aunque ni siquiera estuviera en la enfermería.

Solo hacia un par de décadas desde que Filius Flitwick había dejado de cubrirse los ojos con los brazos de manera instintiva.

En esa época se habían puesto de moda los parches piratas, incluso Horace Slughorn llevó uno durante una temporada y eso que en pociones casi no usaban las varitas.

Pomona Sprout e Irma Pince aseguraban que Sir Cadogan debía ser el responsable, nadie podía ser suficientemente loco como para enseñarle a un chaval de doce años como blandir la varita como si fuera una espada.

Minerva había resuelto el problema a medias sentándolo rodeado de niños con gafas y conjurando un pequeño hechizo que hacía que la varita permaneciera pegada en su mano.

Era cruel, pero era más fácil y barato hacer un Oculus reparo, que dispensar durante una semana a otro alumno por su compañero lo había dejado ciego clavándole la varita en los ojos… literalmente.

* * *

_Algo... que encontré por ahí de Óxido. Feliz Navidad. Ah, sí. Ehm... Rowling. Eso._


End file.
